


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [47]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Raleigh loves Chuck's hands.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE! I'm also writing for this after 4 years! I don't even know if anyone is still into this but I'll keep writing! I have 3 stories to upload and am working on more! 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh remembered the first time he ever held Chuck’s hand. It was after the Breach had been closed and while Chuck was in the Med Bay recovering. Raleigh had brought him flowers and some movies to watch while he was stuck in bed. 

Chuck had cried, no one had ever given him flowers before. At first, he would say it was the pain meds he was on that were making him so emotional but eventually he admitted that it was because his crush was giving him flowers. 

After that, they were inseparable. They dated for less than a year before getting married. Everyone knew that it was true love, though.  
Raleigh would take Chuck by the hand and walk side by side with the younger man as he was doing physical therapy for his broken leg from the detonation.

Chuck would never admit it but every time Raleigh took his hand, he felt so loved and giddy.

Raleigh loved Chuck’s hands. His fingers fit between his own. They were calloused, probably after the hands-on approach he had with his jaeger. They were freckled, which was something Chuck had once hated but Raleigh showed him how beautiful he was, freckles and all. 

Raleigh sighed and looked down at the body lying on top of him, the younger man snuggled in. Raleigh was holding his husband’s hand and he never wanted this moment to end. 

As he pressed a kiss to Chuck’s head, he couldn’t be any more grateful that he got the opportunity at true love, a family, and a life. Sure, not everything had gone right, but the good more than made up for the bad. Raleigh couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

As he began to succumb to sleep, he squeezed on his husband tighter. 

He was definitely not going to take what he’d been given for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> I have a writing tumblr and a twitter, feel free to follow, I may post snippets of future works and I'll post when I post on here. The tumblr link is: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com and my twitter is: @bbbwritings


End file.
